


It's Called Third Wheel For A Reason

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cuddles, Desperate Sam, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hallucifer, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Riding, Rimming, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After establishing that Dean is laziness itself, the brothers engage in some (pretty fucking hot) sexual activities. And all is well, until the Devil decides to ruin the moment with his possible voyeurism kink.<br/>Angst and repressed memories weight the younger brother down, but there's always a way to make people forget. Or at least pass out, from great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Third Wheel For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I posted something and this has been sitting in my folder for months. Hope you guys will enjoy it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Look at the fucker, looking so satisfied with himself. If only we’d know how to ice those sons of bitches,” Dean growled, scrolling through articles of Dick Roman while emptying a stolen bottle of whiskey. Sam sighed, tossing the newspaper on the table before he stood up and leaned against the wall of the cabin.

“I know. But we don’t, and cursing the bastard through the screen won’t really do much. So, why don’t you stop stalking the guy, or thing, and get us some food?” he asked, letting out an annoyed huff. Sam has been asking his brother to get his ass to the nearest convenience store because, one, Dean forbade him from going since ‘he looked like a lighthouse’, and two, because he took Sam’s wallet, the sneaky little fucker. Which left Dean to go shopping, but his big brother was the incarnation of laziness itself.

“Nah,” Dean shook his head and kept on searching through the web. Sam waited for something else, a witty remark or an excuse, but when none came, he frowned and approached his brother with a rather pissed off look on his face.

“Nah? Seriously? That’s it? Dean, we’re completely out of everything, the fridge is empty, save for the fifteen centuries old beer we’ve got there, and I’m pretty sure that there’s something dead in the freezer! C’mon, at least give me back my money!” Sam snapped, walking over to Dean and then carefully, since it was his laptop, slammed the thing shut, looking at his brother with the ‘I will shove my foot up your ass if you don’t listen’ expression on his face.

Dean looked up into his brother’s blazing hazel eyes, and sighed. He stood up, but to Sam’s surprise, instead of walking towards the door and finally going grocery shopping, Dean stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. He looked up at his little brother’s lips with a sly grin on his own, then ran his fingers through Sam’s slightly messy hair.

“Hey, Sammy, no need to hulk out on me,” Dean watched his brother, sliding his hand down to Sam’s lips and running his thumb across his lower lip. “There are so many things you can do with that sweet mouth of yours, why waste it on talking?”

Sam blinked, raising his eyebrows. He then narrowed his eyes and pulled his head away from his big brother’s curious fingers. “Did you seriously just use that shitty pickup line one me?” he asked, and seeing how Dean’s grin widened, he guessed that yes, his brother was truly going desperate. “Dude, are you trying to get laid instead of doing what you’re supposed to? You wanna, what, bribe me with sex?”

“Worth a try. And you know you love me,” Dean purred, tightening his hold on Sam’s waist and pulling him closer as his other hand grabbed the back of his little brother’s neck and squeezed, drawing a growl from the taller man. “C’mon Sammy, why don’t you try to motivate me a little? Who knows, maybe I’ll go and buy you some rabbit food if you bend over.”

“Okay, now you just sound like Crowley,” Sam scoffed, then when he saw the confused frown on Dean’s face, he added, “Trying to make a deal, and such. That’s low,” he said, and it was his time to grin now. Sam wasn’t going to just give himself over to Dean that easily, especially not when he’s pissed at him.

Dean mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like something along the lines of hard to get, ass and Samantha. He rolled his eyes, then as the smirk crept back on his lips, he began grinding against Sam’s hips, catching the hunter a bit off guard, and managing to make him let out a small moan that Dean seemed to love so much.

“Playing dirty, huh?” Sam glared at the grinning man, who moved both of his hands down his little brother’s back, and groped his ass. Dean laughed at the slightly embarrassed look on his lover’s face as he groaned, pushing back into Dean’s hands, then buried his face in his neck when that pervert rubbed their bulges together harder, and faster. “Fucking cheater,” Sam gasped, digging his fingers in Dean’s shoulders.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean purred in Sam’s ear, licking along its shell and successfully making his little brother arch his back, as he let out a shaky whimper. Damn it, Sam hated how Dean always managed to make him act like a virgin little girl. And it just got worse as he felt Dean’s tongue on his neck, licking and placing open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin, which was just driving Sam even crazier with need.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned in his brother’s ear on purpose, a little payback, and he was pleased when he heard his big brother curse under his breath, last bit of restraint snapping. Sam quickly found himself being pulled to the bedroom, then pushed down the bed with a very horny Dean Winchester staring down at him, as if Sam was fresh meat, and Dean was a starving predator. And with the wolfish grin on his brother’s face, and the mischievous glint in his eyes, he certainly looked the part. “Are you going to eat me, big brother?” Sam asked seductively, licking his lips and spreading his legs as he lay on the bed.

“Hell fucking yes,” Dean growled, practically ripping his clothes off in record time, before he attacked Sam, and quickly freed him from his clothes too. “Gonna make sweet love to you.”

Sam laughed softly, not used to Dean talking like that. “Make sweet love to me, huh?” he winked, pulling Dean’s face down to his, and crushed their lips together in a hot kiss. His brother’s hands were already roaming his body, while his tongue was doing a great job at making Sam dizzy, doing amazing and, most definitely, illegal things in his mouth.

“Sweet love? Never said that, but if you want me to treat you like a princess, you better cancel whatever plans you had, ‘coz I’ll take my time with you,” Dean chuckled against Sam’s lips, licking and sucking at his bottom lip. Sam frowned at that, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Never said that? What are you talking about, you just-“ he paused, going wide-eyed as he looked past Dean’s shoulders.

Fucking Satan.

Sam groaned in annoyance, pressing his thighs against Dean’s sides, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. His brother noticing it, glanced at his lover with a look of concern. “You okay?” he asked, frowning.

“Uh, yeah, it’s nothing,” Sam sighed, trying to ignore the smirking figure at the end of the room, and instead went back to kissing Dean, placing quick kisses along his jaw. His brother made a pleased sound at that, and resumed their energetic activities below the waist, drawing a loud moan out of Sam when their hard, hot, pulsing dicks rubbed against each other. “Fuck, Dean, more,” he whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as Dean kissed down his neck, sometimes sneaking in long licks and hard bites, marking his lover, who moaned each time. Sam had a slight pain kink, and when Dean found out, he thought it was hot as fuck.

“Sammy, damn it, want you so bad,” his big brother breathed, leaving wet trails of saliva down Sam’s body as his lips moved down to the man’s chest, kissing and biting there now and adding more marks to those that haven’t faded yet. Dean never left Sam unmarked, it made him uneasy, which Sam found a bit adorable. He loved Dean’s possessiveness. Sam moaned and whimpered under his brother’s tongue, arching into his touch, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t stop the pretty unmanly gasp that left his mouth. Fucking Lucifer was standing right behind Dean, watching his lover’s ass, then when his and Sam’s eyes met, the devil winked at Sam. He snarled at the world’s most annoying hallucination, and tried to relax, which wasn’t that easy with Lucifer running his hands up and down Dean’s back, before his hand disappeared near his brother’s ass, and Sam could have sworn he heard Dean moan.

“That’s it,” Sam growled, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and rolling them over, so that he was straddling Dean.

“Whoa, Sammy, eager much?” he chuckled, licking his lips hungrily as he touched Sam’s chest. “So fucking gorgeous,” Dean whispered, trailing his fingers along Sam’s taut abs, then back up his well defined chest and over his broad shoulders, making a shiver run down Sam’s spine at the gentle and nearly worshipping touches. “Love you,” Dean said quietly, still somewhat shy whenever he said it out loud, which Sam found extremely adorable. He then rested his hands on his little brother’s waist while being kissed breathless by him, Sam sucking and softly biting at Dean’s tongue, his voice, taste, eyes, lips, hands, whole body and being so much more addicting than any drug, than demon blood. He was just forgetting about the damned devil, when he felt unnaturally cold hands on his back, stroking him and slowly sliding a finger down his spine, making Sam shudder. He frowned, wiggling a bit as he focused on Dean’s hands instead, which were in the process of stroking Sam’s hard cock, and playing with his nipple, earning some high pitched and very arousing moans from the hunter.

“Dean, Dean!” Sam whined, thrusting into Dean’s hand, which felt so fucking good, then everything was ruined when the devil began licking and kissing the back of Sam’s neck.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. So rude, leaving me out. But you can’t ignore me like this, now can you?” he heard Lucifer’s dirty chuckle as he whispered into his ear, then nibbled at his earlobe, and Sam shrieked.

“Whoa, Sammy? What’s wrong?” Dean’s eyes widened when he saw the look of horror on his little brother’s face, though he didn’t have to wait for an answer, because Sam turned around and glared at the wall, shouting, “Stop touching me, you sick fuck!” Dean narrowed his eyes at the wall, but there was nothing there, and when his brother turned back to face him, he raised an eyebrow. “Lucifer?”

Sam sighed, and nodded. “Yeah. I think the devil is a voyeur,” Sam mumbled, crawling even closer to Dean to seek comfort. “Can’t even have sex with you in peace.”

Dean smiled lightly, petting his lover’s head and kissing his forehead, as he gently rolled them over again, though this time Sam was lying on his stomach. Dean began massaging his shoulders, surprising his little brother, who hummed in delight, though he quickly started moaning when he felt Dean’s hard cock rubbing against his ass crack. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam gasped, trying to look back behind his shoulder, but his brother pushed his face back.

“Shut your lovely pie hole, Sammy, and let me take care of you. Don’t pay attention to Satan. C’mon, hips up,” Dean said, lightly smacking Sam’s ass, his little brother letting out a shocked moan at that. But he nodded, and got on his knees, pushing his ass up in the air, while his head and arms were still on the bed. They both preferred this position to the usual ‘hands and knees’, though their favorite was still when they were facing each other which, from Sam’s point of view, made them look like soppy romantics. But he loved it. “That’s right, so beautiful like this. Such a good boy, letting me do whatever I want with this amazing ass of yours,” he heard Dean, as he stroked his cheeks before spreading them, then Sam let out such a lewd moan that even he was surprised, when he felt his brother’s warm tongue lick playfully and teasingly around the tight ring of muscle, lapping at his entrance, before sliding his tongue inside. Sam writhed and panted, squeezing his eyes shut because he was so not going to let the devil ruin this, and pushed back on the talented tongue, whimpering when Dean wriggled and curled it inside him, poking and licking and eating his little brother out in a way that left Sam sobbing for more.

But of course, Lucifer just had to be an annoying fucker again.

“Sammy? Does it feel good?” Dean asked, or at least Sam thought he did, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Lucifer grinning down at him. He was sitting on the bed, in front of him, leaning against the headboard with his legs spread and-

Was that son of a bitch palming his crotch?!

The hunter’s eyes widened, then a lot of things happened at once. He gasped at the disturbing sight and proceeded to back away, however all that he managed to achieve with that was to push his ass in Dean’s face, driving his tongue deeper into Sam’s hole. He cried out in pleasure and fell forward, right on Lucifer. Or more like, his dick, which was suddenly unclothed and hard against Sam’s face, and it felt way too real and Sam went guano. He started trashing around, screaming like a girl until he fell off the bed, his long legs somehow bringing Dean with him. The devil laughed at them, then pouted bitterly when Sam threw a discarded boot at him.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean asked, rubbing his jaw and frowning at his little brother. He followed Sam’s gaze towards the bed, then sighed when he understood what was wrong. “Okay, seriously, you need to get a hold of yourself. The Devil isn’t here, he’s just a hallucination, man,” Dean sighed, reaching out to touch his brother’s leg, but Sam pulled away from him.

“No, Dean, it’s not that easy!” Sam shook, from anger and frustration as he glared at Lucifer. “You’re not the one who listens to his stupid singing, creeping and just general bullshit every day. You can’t see him, but he’s sitting there,  _naked_ on our bed and I just can’t take it anymore,” he growled, snarling at Satan when he flashed the hunter an innocent smile.

“Aw, Sam, am I disturbing you? I thought that we were friends. Remember how much fun we used to have together? It was just like you and your brother now. Oh, the sweet memories,” he chuckled, licking his lips fervently. “It would feel real, you know. If you’d let me play with you, like back in the Cage.”

“Shut the fuck up! Just…” Sam clenched his fists, trying to look pissed, but he was scared, the memories unwillingly returning. He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around him, but it was Dean, who must have noticed that there was something very wrong. He placed small kisses on Sam’s forehead and pulled him into his warm embrace.

“Sammy, I’m here. I’m here for you, and I’m what’s real. Remember, this is stone number one. That son of a bitch is just a hallucination, but I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll be damned if I’d let the devil stop me from having sex with the one I love,” Dean whispered, nuzzling into Sam’s hair as his little brother returned the hug and buried his face in Dean’s neck, his breathing slowly evening out. “There, good boy. It’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t let that fucker touch you ever again, I promise.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for minutes, before Sam finally pulled away and his eyes were slightly red, his cheeks wet from crying. He smiled weakly at Dean, who kissed his cheek and watched him with loving eyes, and Sam melted. Fuck Lucifer, he wanted his brother, now. “Dean,” he whispered, licking his brother’s lips sheepishly. “Please, make me pass out.”

Dean blinked, then a wide grin spread across his face as he nodded. He glanced at the bed, then at Sam, his little brother slowly following his gaze and sighing in relief when he couldn’t see Lucifer anymore. Though obviously, Sam was forbidden to stay happy, because the next second he saw the devil sitting on the small cupboard. Lucifer raised his eyebrows at Sam, then grinned.

“Hey,” Dean made his brother look back at him, his eyes serious but caring. “Look at me. Only at me, like there’s nothing else in the world, but you and me. Okay?” he caressed Sam’s cheek with his thumb, and the younger hunter couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the devil’s snort.

“Do you have any idea how sappy you sound?” he asked with a soft laugh, his smile growing when he saw the blush creep into his big brother’s cheeks. “I love you,” Sam quickly added, then kissed Dean lovingly, slowly sliding his tongue across his brother’s lower lip, before licking into his mouth and entangling their tongues, kissing passionately. Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth, Dean slowly wrapping his little brother’s legs around his waist, while never breaking or slowing the kiss, then took Sam’s half-hard cock in his hand and began gently stroking it. Sam immediately rolled his hips, slowly thrusting up into Dean’s hand as his cock was quickly hard again, and it only took him a minute or two to start wanting more. They finally broke the kiss, both of them panting for air and Sam whimpering in need, rubbing his ass against Dean’s thick cock. “Dean, please,” he pleaded, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and showering him with sweet kisses.

Dean laughed happily, rubbing Sam’s back with his free hand, while the other one was slowly thumbing the slit of his brother’s cock, twisting and pulling just the way he knew would make his little brother go mad with desire. “Gonna make that request of yours come true, Sammy. I’ll make you pass out,” he whispered huskily, moving his hand down Sam’s back, and to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze before reaching for his own aching dick and rubbing the head against Sam’s hole, making the man arch his back and whine in his arms. “Shh, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Sam whined even louder, pressing his forehead against Dean’s and making small, needy sounds as he bucked his hips into his brother’s way too slow touch, or pushed his hips down against his dick, wanting it inside. “Dean,” he gasped, wiggling impatiently, “please, want you so bad, inside. Wanna feel your huge cock filling me up and making me scream, fucking me until I forget, please Dean, I love you so much, I want you so much,” Sam was practically sobbing, chest heaving quickly as he begged.

“Alright, love,” Dean smiled, placing a lingering kiss on his brother’s soft lips before thrusting up and into Sam, burying his cock balls deep right away. Sam cried out, clenching around Dean’s thick cock as he threw his head back, then whimpered loudly when his brother took the opportunity to attack his neck and leave even more marks. “Gonna move now, Sammy,” Dean groaned, then rolled his hips. He pulled his hand away from Sam’s leaking dick, the man making a small sound at the loss, and placed his hands on his little brother’s waist, gripping him tightly. Sam moaned loudly and lewdly, then began riding his brother, who helped him raise his hips, then yanked him back down, impaling him on his hard dick and making Sam sob with the intense pleasure and pain. He thrust up, meeting Sam’s hips halfway, as he was lowering himself on his brother’s dick, keening and groaning each time Dean’s amazing cock slid in and out of him, Sam purposely straining himself so that he could raise his hips until only the head was in him, then slamming back down and shuddering violently when his prostate was hit. Dean angled his thrusts and Sam’s hips so that he could hit his little brother’s prostate dead-on, every single time, and he fucked into him quickly and as gently as he could, which wasn’t that easy when the sexiest person on Earth, Heaven and Hell was writhing and moaning while riding him, but Dean tried.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, more, please!” Sam screamed, riding his brother faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin so loud and intoxicating that it made both of them snap. Sam gasped when Dean pushed him on his back, against the cold, hard floor, and grabbed his legs, lifting them up and against Sam’s chest as much as he could, before fucking him ruthlessly, with quick, long and hard thrusts. Sam let out moans that were so loud and high pitched that they were more like screams, as he tried to push back on his big brother’s thick, huge, hot and hard cock, wanting him even deeper. He managed to open his eyes slightly, looking up at his brother and the sight of Dean’s pleasure twisted face, toned chest glistening with sweat, the veins bulging in his muscular arms, had him coming, screaming and jerking as the most intense orgasm washed through him, painting both of their chests and abdomen with his hot come.

“Fuck!” Dean cursed, trying to hold down his little brother’s shuddering body as his thrusts became erratic, and he wasn’t too far behind either, coming deep inside Sam with a loud groan, snapping his hips as he filled his brother with each small thrust, until his come was leaking from Sam’s hole. “Jesus, Sam,” Dean panted, breathing hard as he only had enough energy left to grab the blanket and wipe the come off of his and his brother’s body, before collapsing on his lover’s chest. He could hear his little brother’s rapid heartbeat against his ear, smiling to himself as he kissed Sam’s neck, then looked up at him, his smile widening when he saw the blissed out and calm expression on his face. “Sammy?” Dean softly caressed Sam’s face with the back of his hands, his brother instinctively leaning into the touch even though he was asleep. Dean laughed quietly, carefully slipping out of his brother and, after a few unsuccessful tries, he managed to lift his little brother’s body and lay him on the bed, then grabbed the blanket and crawled next to Sam, wrapping his arm around him from behind, covering them with the clean side of the blanket.

Sam mumbled in his sleep with a smile on his face, shifting and turning towards Dean, cuddling him, his long legs entangling with his big brother’s as he snuggled close, nuzzling the hunter’s neck and basically using Dean’s body as an oversized body pillow. He smiled, placing a soft, but long kiss on Sam’s forehead, then pulled him closer, protectively wrapping his arms around him. “I’m going to protect you, little brother. Always and forever, no matter the consequences,” he whispered, before joining his lover in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
